


【FF14|于桑】变节之双剑（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [40]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *4.4人物转移后-5.0前捏造-5.0结束*马上进入年底加班地狱，搞点纯爱？*含R18内容，未成年人勿入。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【FF14|于桑】变节之双剑（END）

【1】

「看好了，这是燧石。这一块的成色不太好，要费点功夫。」

桑克瑞德在女孩的注视下用短刀刮着燧石表面，咔叽咔叽、咔叽咔叽地持续了好一阵子。亏他引火物挑得比燧石好，要是两者都是下乘，功夫还得花两倍以上。

「以前用的打火石倒是还留着点残骸。」

生起篝火后，桑克瑞德掏出兜底几颗黑色石屑，告诉女孩哪些足够引火的金属含量高。

「我要学这些吗？」

「你得学，阿希……敏菲利亚。万一必须孤身一人呆在矿山里，你就用得上这些知识。」桑克瑞德将石屑洒进女孩手心。风和火焰同时敲了下木柴，他稍稍绷起背，「嗯，我还可以告诉你利姆萨·罗敏萨人的火枪子弹要用什么火药，好的子弹需要完美的火药配比，而火药品质靠你们挑选。想事半功倍吗？」

他在满脸期待的女孩头顶拍了拍：「你乖乖呆在这，不管听到什么声音都别动。如果你听话，我就教你。」

桑克瑞德起身前往女孩怀里塞了把短剑，又往篝火中扔了一颗形似小石子的结晶体，看着结晶体熔解后散出一圈泛红的微光包围他们的营地，接着走出篝火光线范围。

——他再回来、坐到篝火边，烤着手掌。

裹着毛毯睡在篝火角落里的少女突然在那儿出了声，怯怯细微。

“刚才……刚才你杀人了，是吗，桑克瑞德？”

“安心睡觉，没什么事。两个毛贼，随便教训了一下。”

“那就好。”少女扯紧毛毯，“好久……好久以前，我……问过兰吉特。”

听到那老将军的名字，桑克瑞德不确定地瞥了眼少女所在的方向。

“我问他……是不是杀过人。兰吉特的眼睛……很可怕。”

“不用问都知道的吧。就算是抗击食罪灵，那些食罪灵也有不少是人类转化来的，跟杀人没多大区别。你害怕这个吗？”

“不是的。我突然想起他……桑克瑞德，你说他现在怎么样了呢？”

历经游末邦后琳几乎没有再提过兰吉特，那老将军的下落也没人知道，当然，桑克瑞德觉得他的结局大约不会出乎预料。

“不管还有没有晚年。”桑克瑞德拨了拨火堆，“要是能安心渡过就好了。”

然而琳并未在男人起伏稍平的安慰里放心睡去，反而越来越忧心忡忡，毯子边上的眼睛睁大了些。

“那天……在安穆·艾兰，于里昂热说，只是想和谁在一起的愿望本来很简单，可是要付出很大的代价。我想和你们在一起，然后敏菲利亚她就……兰吉特也……”

“琳——”

“我是不是，才是那种‘有罪’的啊？”

“……再这么说的话我就变成食罪灵吃掉你。”

“呜……”

桑克瑞德叹着气，换到少女身旁的位置，轻手握了握她扯着毯子的指尖。

“手指都发凉了。我告诉你啊，‘那位暗之战士’已经把敏菲利亚的消息带去芙·拉敏身边了。”

“她的母亲……”

“芙·拉敏教导出了敏菲利亚，她的决心不会在你或者敏菲利亚之下。你要记住这一点，然后不能辜负她们。也许这说起来像是一种强加的负担，不过这好像也是你的选择结果。于里昂热告诉你的那些你也都体验到了，以后路还很长。”

“唔呜……”

“别哭。男人这种生物就看不得女人哭，要是给于里昂热知道，我会被他扔进小仙子的窝里的。”

“哎……哎。不知道于里昂热现在怎么样？”

“哼。”

桑克瑞德由着女孩揪着自己手指，想起那个精灵族的脸，鼻孔里哼出气。

“还不至于傻到为了要给俾斯麦刷牙就忘了自己不会游泳的事儿吧。”

他想了想，还是无奈又好笑地垂下肩膀：“早点睡，明早赶路，这样你就能快点见到他了。”

【2】

琳还不是琳，还顶着“敏菲利亚”的称呼惴惴不安的初期，桑克瑞德要担心的事可不止这一件。

记不得第几次了，他得想法子把于里昂热从水里捞出来。

“我去拿。”

“还是太危险……”

“你不会游泳，我不能进以太浓度高的地区，数来数去，就只有放弃一条路了？”

“再想想……再想想。一定是的，求真没有捷径。”

“不能去别的地方找吗。”

于里昂热的语气稍一激动就有些颠簸，从篝火旁直起身时差点忘了自己现下只穿了条内裤：“既然要做……就必须做到最好。事关万一，可能是场用生命打磨剑刃的战斗。”

桑克瑞德抖着于里昂热的上衣和长裙烘烤，免得被篝火卷进去烧焦，偶尔用眼角瞥着精灵。这家伙不是没有认真过，但认真到步调都乱了就不是一回事了。为什么说步调乱了呢——桑克瑞德盯着于里昂热第一次试图下水采掘成色理想的矿石时就在考虑这事儿了，解决方案不是没有，但桑克瑞德还不想提，只等着于里昂热自己发现。所以他只给于里昂热扯了条绳子，自己在岸上嚼草根。

打从于里昂热说那什么第八灵灾的未来时他就觉得蹊跷，到了伊尔美格乃至敏菲利亚到来，通过于里昂热的一些细节，桑克瑞德证实了这种蹊跷不是自己多心。他蹲在湖边，搓着手里的花瓣，记起于里昂热那么拼命想改掉说话拗口的毛病，力图用简洁易懂的方式将毕生所学一股脑灌给那少女的模样。

本应比谁都理解古话“欲速则不达”寓意的精灵倒像辆空有满箱机油的无头脱轨矿车，在桑克瑞德指出“敏菲利亚一下子也吸收不了那么多吧”的时候都在怔愣，弄得桑克瑞德觉得自己才是那个优哉游哉不识抬举的。

“要说是想赶时间为她奉献就太过了，本来呢，有些事我们谁也控制不了。”桑克瑞德随手将外套扔给那精灵让他披上免得着凉，“你这个样子，我更宁愿理解为——”

套话技巧之一，拖长调子偷看问话对象的反应。桑克瑞德不意外地逮住了于里昂热那点小破绽：表情看似木讷实则紧绷，瞳孔微缩，背部、脖子和肩膀线条拉直，接过外套也没披上身。要是换个话题换个场合，桑克瑞德再换个心情譬如五年前还会努力归档那点儿不明来由的春心的时段之类，碰上这个破绽他不介意捏进手心当独自入梦前的甜点。所以，瞧，坏就坏在天不时地不利，人更不和。

“——你在这地方找了个新的相好，打算教完敏菲利亚以后全推给我自己去住温柔乡。”

于里昂热哭笑不得，不过还是松懈下来，妥帖披起外套。

“戳不到心事便罢了，勿成欲加之罪。”

“那就是说除了敏菲利亚之外，你还有别的心事咯。”

他笑着看那精灵又僵在原地，笑着笑着就叹气起来。

“我有个提案，本来呢——你也能想得到，但你没有冷静去想。”

“你说。”

“做一个简易指标探测仪，或者跟水晶都的工艺馆借一个，然后我潜下去弄你要的石头。”

“不妥。能制作白圣石的原料纯度要求高，所在地也不是清净之地。”

“我好歹比你会游泳。”桑克瑞德拿着木柴尖锐地空指着于里昂热的胸口，“这只是个湖，又不是星海。你就没想过自己下去有多鲁莽？魔法？不要太逗我发笑。”

实际上桑克瑞德一点都没笑。

“我以为这个提案很容易想到，可我猜你就算想到了也放弃了它。你顾虑我的安全……”

“因为敏菲利亚她还——”

“超过了吧？顾虑我的安全是弥补敏菲利亚的话，独自犯险是为了谁呢？从你的角度说‘跟我和敏菲利亚没多大关系’，‘一定要你全力以赴而不影响到任何其他人’……”男人丢开木柴，“我猜猜，是不知什么时候就会到这边来的那一位关键者吧？要是拖得太久，等那位来了，你想做的许多事情都可能来不及，会陷入来不及帮那一位真正做点什么的死胡同。”

桑克瑞德停下来，等着于里昂热的脸恢复血色或者能重抬起目光。也许他等不到这两者中的任何一种，并将面对于里昂热新学会的、在暗之战士造访原初世界时初见端倪的那个方法——他得承认自己也该对此负起责任——顾左右而言他，转移话题。

“那么，作为年长者，接下来……你就该给我忠告了。”

桑克瑞德在心底翻起白眼，嘴上则接过了精灵抛来的球。

“想想你自己原来的样子，你是军师，负责思考的那个。”

于里昂热半低着脸庞，眼睫投下浅浅的影子，好会儿后才点点头，向男人伸来一只手。

“……干嘛啊。”桑克瑞德将自己的右手递过去，指尖搭着对方的，“噢。”就和以太传导那般，桑克瑞德明白过来，他险些沉浸在这几秒的“年长者”角色里，忘了这场谈话最初的目的，“好吧，好吧，去弄个简单的仪器，我来行动，你来鉴定？”末了他又挤挤眼睛，“真没有新相好的？”

“桑克瑞德。”精灵清清嗓子，“我的衣服快被烧着了。”

【3】

笃学者庄园门前连接到群花馆的羊毛道附近有块色泽清丽的岩石，伫立在手镜湖畔，夺回黑夜后，阳光变得美丽，这块岩石折射的光彩也与桑克瑞德过去三年中进出庄园时看到的不同。它伫立在湖的高岸边上，容貌素丽优雅又羞怯，到了百年不见的夜里，湖波粼粼而它含情脉脉。

“你不会告诉我它是被小仙子变成石头的美人吧？”

“它是的。”

敏菲利亚吓得捂住嘴巴，桑克瑞德作势要踢那精灵。

于里昂热乖乖地承下这一脚，安详得仿佛是这块白色石头雕成的人像。同伴们且做小休闹了一阵准备拔营，桑克瑞德开步走了一段，突然觉得身后少了什么，猛地回头，发现于里昂热还在原处，就像真的变成了石像似的。

“喂，于里昂热。”男人开口叫他，“旅程要开始了哦。”

“旅程……记录的墨水，在百余年前已经浸透扉页。”

桑克瑞德踏开草坪和野花，望望湖水，再望望瑰丽的梦羽城。

“我是说另一个。”

同过去三年一样，于里昂热硬是装作听不懂，食指叩着脑门。

“啊啊……再往下走，敏菲利亚拥抱这个世界，那一天的来临不可避免。”

“你就净把矛盾放在我身上好了。”桑克瑞德冷淡地回答，“躲在我和敏菲利亚背后就行了。”

“嗯哼，我是吗？”

“你说呢。总之我是说……”

他忽然打住，于里昂热贴来的体温让他有点措手不及。

“哎，喂。现在是晚上没错，不过大家都在前面呢。”

“……那就请让我依靠一下。”这裹着黑布的石像说，重心放在肩上挨着桑克瑞德的背，“我愿意也好，不愿也罢……风来而风向标旋转，叶片飘零而大地轻震，我也许得有点……”

桑克瑞德不动声色横跨一小步，挡在于里昂热身前。前方的双胞胎还环着敏菲利亚聊天，远道而来的英雄坐在一旁，转着烤肉。他们像极了重生的拂晓血盟，又独独少了伊达、帕帕力莫和光彩独照的敏菲利亚，看得桑克瑞德皱起眉头，却不能让自己也像于里昂热那样让重心靠在另一个人身上。

“有点踏出这一步的勇气……”

“站稳了，于里昂热。”

他少有能在于里昂热面前演得了一个年长那一方角色的机会，在雅·修特拉和许多人眼里，他都是个不成熟的家伙，要不是有人问起，连他自己有时都会忘记于里昂热的年纪比较小。不过人过成年，年龄差距就可忽略不计了，桑克瑞德也只在必要的时候端出这个架子来。

“站稳点，看清楚。自己走出来的脚印，一个都不要错过。有的话可能只有我才能说……”

身后那精灵小声笑了笑，似乎也意识到他端着的架子棱角硌人，悄悄加上一只手掌，沿着男人背脊滑了下。

“……别在这时候给我捣乱。”桑克瑞德拿掉于里昂热的手掌，“怎么样都好，你保守的那个秘密，最后不会只有你一个人担着。不要在没看到结果之前就被拖垮。”

于里昂热的指头在男人掌心里微微弯曲：“那你如何？”

“我的事就是我的事，你守护好我们就行。”

“厚颜无耻的要求啊。我已为承担起守护的职责，捕捉流星于十指，而你又想挡我在门外？”

“记得你自己是谁和该干什么，不然会被拖垮，不要当我没提醒过。”

“哎呀……”

精灵想起什么，指腹擦过桑克瑞德手心后收回，人也站直了，夜风流过两人间的空隙。

“我想起来，那时候也是这样。”于里昂热的声音清亮了许多，“那时候的你……向我们的光之战士提出忠告，认真得我快忘了那个总像个孩子的男人。”

“啊？什么？”

精灵摇摇头，鞋尖和桑克瑞德错过，一步迈到前方。

“心动的时候，蝶足亦能拨乱一池春水。”

桑克瑞德在精灵身后半天摸不着头脑，醒悟过来了就不由自主竖起眉毛。

“刚才在说正事啊！你到底都在想什么？”

【4】

和雅·修特拉吵归吵，询问起命名石来，桑克瑞德依旧得放低姿态。

修特拉脸上看不出，实际还是给于里昂热惹坏了，张嘴第一句的抱怨就让桑克瑞德抖了一抖。

“好修特拉。”先前声称大家都不是孩子了的男人安慰她，“放过他也放过我吧。”

“放过什么，你是不是真不知道于里昂热刚来第一世界那段时间……”

“我知道，我知道。”

修特拉瞪他半晌，可算是想起自己的魔女形象，换了副语气。

“说来说去，只要想到异状又不愿意怀疑他，就会很担心他的状况。”

“是是。”

“你也一样。”

“哎，别说我了，好吗。”

“都不让人省心。”

“哎，哎哎。”

魔女抱起胳膊，勉为其难耸耸肩。

“你没参与过夜之民的文化，直接去弄命名石意义不大。桑克瑞德，你是有‘灵魂被引导到无光之海安息’这种信仰的人吗？”

“就算没有，许个愿总成吧。”

“缺乏信仰，许愿也显得不切实际。你根本就没有许愿的对象，还不如直接去和于里昂热谈清楚呢。”

“你就是不肯帮我。”

“我的确不太想掺和。我只担心那孩子的未来，可关系到她未来的另外两个人怎么纠结，还有其中某——个——人——的满肚子苦水。”

“你在说他还是说我？”

“你们俩都是。”

雅·修特拉骄傲地走开，丢下桑克瑞德一人在石洞里呆着。出去会见到于里昂热，可继续呆着也毫无意义，桑克瑞德随手拍了下身旁的石壁。

即使在拿巴示艾兰，光之巫女最后的残影面前，他也没有祈祷。好像就是第七灵灾后，他对神明能说的只剩下了“许愿”，可现在再许愿也无法许给自己，毕竟敏菲利亚也好，于里昂热也罢，两人都在各自的命运轨迹上前行，他不能用自私的愿望去干涉。

桑克瑞德靠着石墙，呆到于里昂热找进来，问他要不要去和夜之民一起用餐。

“你在这里……与无光之海的神明对话吗？”精灵见桑克瑞德神色不寻常，选择一块表面平坦的位置也靠了上来。

男人磨磨脚跟。“和神明对话。”他不带起伏重复了一次，“请他们降临人世，带走重要的人么。”

“……那时候大家对实情一无所知。”

“啊，对。现在我也一无所知。”

“一无所知而面对后果，和明知道结果眼睁睁目睹它挽回不了地发生……你会选哪一个？”

桑克瑞德的视线重重地向精灵掳去。这已经是于里昂热三年多来最大的一次松口。

“你知道了什么？”

“你不如问我，可能看到什么。”

“问了你也不会说。”

“你要是问敏……”

“闭嘴。”

“这样就没有年长者的尊严了。”

“尊严能顶什么用，尊严王连骨头都不剩了。”

“托了穆恩布瑞达的福呢。”

“嗯。”

两人不约而同披上沉默的斗篷，直到达成共识，再这么站下去可能就要被石壁冻掉一块皮。

“算了，去跟大伙吃东西吧。”

男人才走两步，蓦地不乐意了，横拦在也要动身的于里昂热跟前。

于里昂热早就习惯他这种半途灵光一现鞋尖反转的速度，准准扶住他的双臂防止可能出现的平衡失调。由于个子高，低垂的目光彷如薄纱帷幕。

“怎么？”这人嘴唇薄，抿着笑起来，在暗处就像缺了一块。桑克瑞德听说这是唇色变淡的问题。出发旅行至今，于里昂热的唇色比以前黯淡多了——桑克瑞德和医疗馆医师打听过，得到一些提高睡眠质量、多吃易于消化食物之类的建议。

睡不稳也吃不好，光是表面看不出大碍，可细想这些问题根源，这层故作从容的表皮就让桑克瑞德生厌。

他也能做到从表面看不出目的。桑克瑞德平静地提起双臂，十指交叉双掌成笼，罩着于里昂热的后脑将对方的头压低。

“怎么？”于里昂热的疑惑是真的，一边顺势抵上桑克瑞德的额头，嘴里问了第二次，“独独你我二人的场合里还要说悄悄话……”

后半截给这个吻抹消，高个子那精灵一时吃惊，想在几秒内接受它又被更多的疑虑困扰。不知道桑克瑞德要怎么对待敏菲利亚的选择，也不知道桑克瑞德到底发现了他的什么秘密亦或是这个吻宣告什么——于里昂热短暂失去了回应的能力，在既无更深一步渴求也无明确意味的接触里，连趁机分散一点焦虑与愁苦都不敢。

桑克瑞德能分辨出精灵的自制，眼睛底下星星点点的波动是当他忙自己的活计看不出来吧。

“没有两个人。”男人做了个决定，不必深思熟虑，凭直觉和对自身品质的认知就能确认，“我连为这件事祈祷都做不到，因为我不想再像灵灾前那样，以为自己在祈祷神明怜爱，实际上葬送了老师。”

他推掉于里昂热试着探来的指尖：“我不够合格，所以我自己的事我自己承担。……对，分开好了。”

离开时于里昂热在他身后动也不动。“天光贯彻沃土，造就无梦荒郊。”精灵尚且带着一丝期许，“理之船翻覆，夜色在海底深沉……泉流即将干枯，纵然它的启示曾赫赫辉辉。天启转为人文时，下笔应三思三改，就算骄纵的炼金狂迷，三改后第四笔亦几经辩论。你啊……草率仓促不可取……”

桑克瑞德面无表情地走到了听不到于里昂热声音的地方，为了一块石头用上平生全部运气。

【5】

“我真体会到我的运气用光了，修特拉。”

“说得好，我再也不用看你一直试探自己的运气了呢。”

“也不用这么酸吧？”

“担惊受怕这么久到最后一刻才拦着我，说句绝交不过分吧？”

“不过分，不过分。哎哟……脑袋上还有口子，别敲。”

桑克瑞德指间揉着一颗在格鲁格火山顶上掰下的小石头，端详面前的土堆。乍一看是他心血来潮摞的土堆，不外乎学孩子们打发时光，垒个沙堡。但细看的话，土堆的精细度就超过了普通沙堡的范畴：上下共分五层呈金字塔结构，每层都用圣音牧场的土拍结实。底层没有装饰，第二层则插了几片花瓣，第三层画了几笔丑陋的图腾，第四层黏着琥珀丘的细沙，至于顶层则凹下一个小窝，原本代表第五个灵光卫所在地的石头给桑克瑞德放了又拿走。

越到顶上越狭窄，格鲁格火山的小石头不是放不了，而是放在上面颤颤巍巍，随时会掉下来。

“这是真相吗？”雅·修特拉撒完脾气，对小土堆饶有兴致，“你不做没意义的事。”

“算是吧。”

“越往上，能能隐藏真相的余地就越少。到了顶峰，石头一碰就会掉。是这个意思？”

“差不多吧。”

“桑克瑞德。”

“如果这是于里昂热的心脏……”

“听起来有点可怕，要是你这么想，那你就该放好石头去——”

桑克瑞德一下子推平了土堆，惊得猫魅族魔女半句话说不出来。

“我不该去，现在于里昂热就是这个样子，和真相一起，一片废墟。”

修特拉静了会儿，换上姐姐似的语气：“为什么不陪陪他？”

“之前我懒得看他那样。”

“然后你让他自己担着？”

“我让他别管我的事。”

“愚不可及啊。”

“担一份总比担两份强。”

“那现在呢？后悔了？”

“我……我的运气用光了，没赌赢。”

“你赌了什么？”

“……赌他隐瞒的不是和上回同样的事。”

“那天在蛇行枝，你就想许愿这件事吧？”

“差不多。”桑克瑞德扔掉石子，拍拍手起身，“不过就像你说的，没有信仰，许愿也没有对象，人不够虔诚，只好赌一赌。等赌出来结果，再贪心想要点别的愿望，神明就不同意了。”

“你去哪？”

“回我房间啊，还能去哪。”

“你不是说不想见他嘛。”

“那我也得回我房间。我再赌一次，他不在我房间里。”

“得了吧，这不用猜都知道你赢不了，他在水晶都就没有别的房间，还不全是跟你‘借住’的。”

“修特拉。”桑克瑞德苦笑不止，“偶尔保养保养你的眼睛吧，别老看那么多。”

好友的脸拉得老长，桑克瑞德也跑得老快，血盟龙卷从他背后呼啸而过，一群阿马罗大声抗议。男人一身汗地跑回悬挂公馆，在自己屋门前站定还觉得人头在脖子上摇摇欲坠。

“惹谁都不能惹修特拉……惹谁都不能惹修特拉。”

他深呼吸几下，踹开房门。

“于里昂热，出来喝酒！”

然而屋内一片消沉。

【6】

桑克瑞德看过许多人的坐姿，牢房中的尤甚。有些人秉持自傲，不管坐哪都能坐出铮铮不阿；有些人不消坐，光蹲着就仿佛双手还差一副铁枷锁；有些人则不是坐姿而是神态，再和煦的阳光美景也柔和不了他们身上的颓废，如同生活和精神的重担压垮了脊梁。

于里昂热是哪种呢？往时就不谈了，此刻一双鞋子脱在地毯边，显然是要为冥想做准备。可按照冥想的坐姿，于里昂热是不合格的，抻着一条腿，一只赤脚露在长裙外，另一条腿则弯曲起来被当做双手垫板；腰塌陷了，背脊也佝起来，肩部高于水平，后颈上的骨节因头颅垂得太低而隐隐有突出皮肤的趋势。桑克瑞德知道自己看到的是一个失败了的冥想场，一边香炉和茶壶都快凉了，香炉上一缕青烟游丝似地飘荡，只给男人进门那声大喊震得歪了一撇。

要说于里昂热会被压垮，桑克瑞德是不信的，他了解这家伙的程度只能排在穆恩布瑞达之次，顶多再让一让给阿莉塞小姐——另一个角度说来，阿莉塞也比不上他——正因为了解，他才能让于里昂热在原初世界权且倒向暗之战士、策划将水晶代言人送进第一世界后还能留下对方，也能放心把琳带到伊尔美格交给于里昂热教导。他绝非盲信。

只不过人都有极限，于里昂热的极限又不在于担不担得住古·拉哈·提亚的重托。足以反转天地的抉择面前，主动做好死去准备的人们实际上更加轻松，再怎么遗憾时光所剩无几余生心愿未了，无非这一刻拯救众生的祈愿如海啸滔天，刹那过后，这些为宏愿悲愿而死的人们已不用为遗憾所苦，唯有活下来的人一旦体会品味往生者的遗憾才唏嘘不止，而事先知情别无选择的幸存者则遗恨加倍。

桑克瑞德记得敏菲利亚也是如此深知路易索瓦老师的计划，对十二神的祈祷后，桑克瑞德作为当时并不知情的一位，不敢在敏菲利亚面前多说什么或表现什么。同样是丧失之恸，虽本质上没有优劣之分，不知情者却难以在这些承担过真相重量的人们面前恣意发泄，光是承担的时间，桑克瑞德就自知比他们少了许多。

说到底……于里昂热就是人太好了而已。

早期与十二迹调查会磨合那会儿，谁能想到于里昂热是会停下翻书的手，把这些重担记在心里的人呢。桑克瑞德走到毯子边上蹲下，看着精灵埋在两臂底下发空的瞳孔。

“我给你根烟杆，你就和穷得吃不起饭又担心孩子们穿不暖的乞丐差不过一个模样了。”

他看于里昂热的瞳孔波动一瞬。

“唔……是桑克瑞德啊。”

“你运气不好，是我没错。”

于里昂热的头发都是乱的，看得出桑克瑞德不在房里时被揪过了好几次，眼下桑克瑞德回来，于里昂热抬脸那刻还惯性地想要再揪。

“你头发不算多吧？”桑克瑞德拍掉精灵的手，“这些日子睡都睡不好，想像你的魔法人偶那样拿掉兜帽就是秃头么。”

于里昂热既不像是能给逗笑，也不像是有听他插科打诨的兴趣，这语言精致、过目不忘的好脑子持有者一时不认识面前人似地注视着桑克瑞德脸上的某一点，眼皮眨都不眨。

桑克瑞德渐渐敛去轻松态度，左右晃晃脑袋：“喂喂。”

正当他为于里昂热的漠然暗自生出慌张，思忖解方和解方万一无效怎么办时，于里昂热终于又出了一次声。

“我没事。”

“你什么？”这是个桑克瑞德能想得到却没想到会这么快出现甚至没想到出现得这么像自己会说的话的回答，以至于他的反问音调失常——他以为于里昂热能给他开个新的话题，让他有机会换个姿势比如坐在一旁，细细阐述他如何扛住朋友们质疑目光、如何在目睹与亲手放任亲朋战友像帕帕力莫和最后的敏菲利亚舍生取义而去之后面对自己的经验。毕竟他是个过来人对吧？说有事没事都比于里昂热经验充足得多对吧——“你……什么？”

“我……”于里昂热的头僵硬地转着，骨节吱吱响，脸侧的轮廓瘦削得像被冰冻的峭壁，只那双眼睛颜色太浅藏不住东西，声音太轻也藏不住东西，“……想要你。”

是正中下怀的要求亦非桑克瑞德脑子里编排好的顺序，使得桑克瑞德来不及琢磨怎么答得完美无缺，就先给对方扯进桎梏。

精灵动作熟练果决地埋进桑克瑞德的颈窝，然而下一步迟迟不来，就这么在颈窝里深吸着气，拧着男人背上绷起的筋肉。

成年男性需求性爱时散发的味道盖过了奄奄一息的熏香，鉴于桑克瑞德也做过准备，这股味道并不单薄。于里昂热的吸气声越来越沉，将其当做氧气似地一味汲取，充其量松开对男人背肌的折磨扯扯短发，迫使男人仰起头去，不因他在颈间索要生存之息而紧张畏缩。

桑克瑞德动也动不了，咽喉离于里昂热的唇齿太近，尽管精灵仅是沉甸甸地呼吸，可氧气的来源就像换成了桑克瑞德自己的气管，而就差不远，可能连血液也会倒流而去。这个萨雷安出生的乖宝宝会变成个怪物，不止在于要在一个怀抱里将他吸食殆尽，接吻张来的嘴里会伸出一只小猿猴，一对小爪子里推着一根形状标准的硬挺性器，代替交换唾液缠绵的舌头顶进他的口腔。届时不必桑克瑞德去做，口交的快感就能如此传达，舌头抵不到的咽喉就能经由一个深吻被俘虏，齿贝外尚为红润相叠，内侧却已是人类意想不到的淫靡。他没有余裕思考为什么于里昂热嘴里会有这种东西而他欢迎如此；他欢迎它，那么连于里昂热附在他身体上的指腹、膝盖和任何一处皮肤都变了模样；可能是吸盘，或有他为精灵口交时再近不过一星寸内看清的褶皱，揉搓乳首的吸盘绽开来也会吐出一截可爱圆润的肉块，冠状沟花蕊般托起马眼，张合间含着乳头使之站起；掌心摩擦胸膛和下腹亦是阴囊随茎柱滑动，这样就算简单抚触也有赤裸直白的快感，皮肤表面模拟如在肠道内抽插，体液沾得粘稠发亮。人会因性欲变成怪物，可快慰依然为甜腻蜜糖，他会贪咽嘴里那根厮磨喉咙的阴茎，吸食龟头泌出的汁水而忽略它本不该存在于此，挺着胸膛使乳尖同于里昂热的性器前端热吻直至淌下汗水与黏液仿佛它本就具备这一功能；而后他从内到外都裹着于里昂热的欲望亦或是被形同肉质葛藤的肢体纠缠，他想自己对媾和具有同等渴求的身体若变成吞纳阴茎的肉壁虽不会比滚烫肿胀的阴茎好看多少，在它面前却是绝佳容貌。

接着桑克瑞德粗粗地喘息出来，两眼含着淡淡的水。他发现自己微微伸出手试着接住于里昂热射出的白浊可手心干涩，于里昂热仍旧伏在他的颈间，呼吸一滞。

“……似乎有人……做了不得了的幻想。”

男人收起手握在胸前，抵住狂乱的心跳，好像这才过去几秒，于里昂热的味道还绕着鼻尖。

“放一放。”桑克瑞德从精灵怀里退出来，拉开距离看着对方，突然弯起嘴，“你还是整洁点。”

“何解？”

“比较好看，女孩子都喜欢，我懂她们喜欢什么。衣冠楚楚靠着窗户，眉头皱这么一点点，眼底都是带水汽的白烟。”

他俯下去吻了吻精灵心脏的位置，听得见里头被碎石锤敲打过而晶体裂开的动听声响，然后是由于柔软肉块暴露出壳的沉闷鼓动。男人停了几秒，又吻得深了点，在丝绢上濡出水迹，接着移到精灵胸膛正中、掠过下腹，流连于肚脐的位置，观察深色丝绢也挡不住的紧张。

“等下记得把自己弄干净点。”桑克瑞德好笑地嘱咐一句，唇舌爬上于里昂热弯曲的腿和膝盖，在精灵声调越来越奇怪的呢喃与制止不了的无措里握住他的脚踝，隔着裙装、沿着小腿的线条舔吻，来到脚腕时亮出牙齿咬了咬。

“记得弄干净，整整齐齐。而在这里有多不堪……都是我们俩的事。”

他将温热的气息喷在精灵脚腕的湿迹上，微湿而柔和地一寸寸流向脚尖，最后轻轻含住它，耳边响起于里昂热张惶的低吟。

桑克瑞德听见了，却无心也不是为了享受于里昂热的狼狈，仅是偶然记起久久不再投报虔诚的十二神。

“你说我现在再找十二神祈祷还来得及吗……”

他感到于里昂热探来指尖插进短发，自己则抿起双唇。

【7】

快回到水晶都前，桑克瑞德百无聊赖，撬走一颗开挖后遗落在矿脉表面的灵青石碎屑。

“于里昂热怎么还不来啊——”琳等得心焦，在高高的瞭望台上到处张望，“是不是真的掉进水里上不来了——”

“放心吧，你别看他那样，他能把俾斯麦的牙都刷秃啰。”

“不会的，不会的，他承诺过会好好尊敬俾斯麦。”

“也就你，什么都信。”男人咕哝着在草地上翻个身，把玩着灵青石碎屑。说起来于里昂热身上的首饰大多是鲜红色的，唯独占星盘里嵌着的那枚青蓝色宝石比较显眼。这些东西都出自工艺馆之手，时时摆在人前，而他要想弄点印记出来还得反复努力。

桑克瑞德悻悻扔掉灵青石碎屑，故意装作无意，扔的是轻手轻脚来人的方向。

“这是重逢赠礼，庆祝我平安上岸吗？”

“于里昂热！于里昂热！”

“哟，你没溺水啊？”

“哎，琳，慢点走。”

于里昂热跨过桑克瑞德横在草地上的身躯，朝着琳奔来的方向半蹲下身。状似迎接少女，一掌五指却悄悄背在身后，在桑克瑞德的手心里戳了戳。

“我看天气不错，今夜多半星光璀璨。几天不见……让我溺一身圈养鱼虾的海水，不如溺于你为我而发的汗水。放心……那点相离后的小小心思，我想你不在我之下。”

桑克瑞德像才发现自己躺着的是一地尖针，一跳老高。

“琳！我们回去了！回去，别过来，这不是于里昂热！”

“哎？哎？”少女刹在半途，“那于里昂热呢？于里昂热在哪？”

桑克瑞德迈开大步：“在俾斯麦嘴里！”

“我们去救他吧！”

“救什么救。”男人冷冷瞪了眼跟上来的精灵，突然压低嗓音，“我收到战书了，让你知道我不管怎么说都比你早成年的下场。”

“嗨呀，有点意思。看来今夜会有云雀没入青云，苍鹰双翼乘风。”（注*1）

“你就记住这话，然后明天起你一照镜子就会想起自己今晚表情有多好看。”

“我满心期待。”

于里昂热还是仪容款款，微微低着脸而不用看路似地合起眼，长裙与花草相映。

“我注意到你一直在看我的嘴唇。”

“你的眼睛跟修特拉借的？”

“当心，诳语为魔女忌惮，龙卷与震雷，你都担待不起。”

精灵背着手，保持着合眼的状态走到桑克瑞德身旁才睁开。

“对你无声夸赞致以诚挚谢意，希望这几分钟的相逢，让你记得起自己打开心房、爱意坦诚流淌的瞬间。”

“哈、呼啊……这是于里昂热吗？是吧，桑克瑞德？”

桑克瑞德将赶来的琳拢在身后，趁着女孩不注意，在精灵臂膀上搡了一把。

END.

_注：（*1）化用《浮士德》：“可是，这是人人的生性，他的感情总想高飞原野，只要看到云雀没入青云，在我们上空嘹亮地歌唱；看到苍鹰把羽翼张开，造像在高耸的枞树顶上，看到灰褐越过平野，越过大湖而飞返故乡。”_


End file.
